The Boys Next Door
by GeorgiaTheSteven
Summary: Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil get a new neighbour! A story about friendship and romance. Sorry but it isn't Phan. I wasn't really sure what to rate it so I rated it teen :D Thank you for reading! :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I guess this is it. I am on my way to London on a train. This is actually happening. In just half an hour I'll be in my new apartment. It's ready to live in, I visited it with my family three weeks ago and they helped me move all of my furniture in. As soon as I get there I can just settle. Or at least try to.

I've saved up for years for this. I got a job when I was 15 and have been saving up ever since. I decided against going to university so I could move to London. I don't think my parents are too keen on the decision but they've been supportive nonetheless.

"My little baby, moving to London, all on her own…" my mum had sobbed at the train station.

"For God's sake Cathy, she's 20! Give her some freedom already!" my dad said patting me on the back but I could see that even he was welling up with tears.

I hugged them both, "I'll be fine," I laughed tearfully. My train arrived at the station. I got on the train with my head held high, swallowing back tears. When I sat down I saw my parents waving at me from the platform and I couldn't look.

I don't know if I want to do this anymore.

I got off the train and bought a map of London from a service desk. I made my way to a place were there were numerous free taxis and lumbered my bags into the boot of one on the drivers instruction.

"Where to darlin'?" He said. I told him the address of the apartment block and so the journey began.

When we arrived I thanked and paid him and stared up at the large building for the fourth time. It seemed to have grown. I went inside and got in to the lift at the same time as a young black haired man.

"Floor?" he smiled politely.

"19" I smiled back.

"That's my floor!" he grinned "I'm in apartment 95. You?"

"93"I nodded at him. I looked him up and down. Oh my… He was really cute. He was wearing a red flannel shirt and black jeans. And his eyes were so beautiful and blue…

"Your t-shirt is awesome!" I looked down. I was wearing my nyan cat top.

"Haha thanks! My friend got it me for my birthday,"

"I'm guessing you're new here," he said noting my many bags. I nodded. "Don't worry. You'll be fine I was worried when I first moved away from home. The names Phil Lester by the way." he offered his hand.

I shook it. "Hayley Brennan,"

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened. "Would you like help with your bags?" He asked.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of your evening…" I said.

"No, no! It would be my pleasure," He laughed then grabbed a couple of bags and followed me down the corridor. I unlocked the door and we went in. It was full of cardboard boxes. "When are you planning on unpacking?" he asked.

"Tomorrow I guess."

"Me and my friend Dan could help if you like!"

"I…uh…"

"Am I creeping you out?" He asked sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Oh no of course you're not, I just don't want to burden you!" I exclaimed.

"It will be fun and you can make a couple of new friends!" He urged.

His eyes were shining. I just had to agree. "Okay then. Tomorrow at 10am?"

"Sure! And if you ever need any help just come and ask. I'm only next door."

"Okay!" I replied blushing. Then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No internet yet. I didn't really want to watch TV. My books and films were packed in boxes. It was 11pm so I decided to try to get to sleep. I couldn't though. I kept worrying about my mum and dad, my friends, about what I'm going to do now. I started crying. Really loudly. So loudly I disturbed the neighbours. I heard a knock on my apartment door. Crap. I got up and walked to the door with a hoodie over my pyjama top. I opened the door still sniffing. It was Phil.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I-"

"Are you okay Hayley?" He cut me off.

"I-I'm fine!" I blurted.

"No you're not… why don't you come into my apartment for a bit so you can calm down?" He smiled sympathetically.

"C-can I get dressed first?"

He nodded and waited for me and then we went next door.

"Dan! Someone is here to join us!" Phil called. Phil has a roommate? The living room had loads of camera and lighting equipment everywhere.

A tall brown haired, chocolate eyed young man came out of a room and walked over to me! "Hey there! You must be our new neighbour! Phil said you seemed really nice. You look as if you've been crying though, are you okay?"

I went bright red, "Uh, I'm just feeling a little home sick. I left my family for the first time today," I said shyly.

"Oh. It's hard at first but when you get used to it and start to make friends it feels a lot better. It's Hayley isn't it? I think Phil already mentioned my name. How old are you?"

"Just turned 20."

"Well I'm 21 and Phil here is 23" Dan winked. I don't know why he winked. I don't even know if it was intentional.

"You guys seem familiar… would I know you from anywhere?" It had only Just occurred to me that I felt like I had seen Phil before now that he was with Dan.

"Yeah we both have YouTube channels Amazingphil and Danisnotonfire!" Phil said enthusiastically.

"Oh! My friend really likes you two! She would be so jealous of me being your neighbours! She is always talking about you and she showed me a couple of your videos. You guys are pretty funny."

"Really?" They both grinned. Wow… they have really nice smiles!

"Yeah! I sometimes upload YouTube videos but I'm not a partner yet and I only have a couple hundred subscribers."

"Well, you seem funny and intelligent! You should be the leader of an internet cult in no time!" Chuckled Dan. We all laughed. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Maybe we should all play a video game? Do you like video games Hayley?" Phil questioned.

"Who doesn't like video games?!" I laughed.

"How about a few games of Mario Kart or something?" Dan asked.

"Uhh… sure!"

I only won about two of the 10 games we played. We decided to watch some films after that, Kill Bill, Scott Pilgrim Vs the World. We started watching Shaun of the Dead but after a while the screen started getting hazy and the Domo lights that hung above the fire place just became a blur of colour and then everything faded to black.

(AN:I know that Phil isn't 23. It's creative license ;))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up wrapped in something warm and I could smell bacon.

"It's a breakfast bar stool" Someone was singing.

"Dan shhh you'll wake Hayley up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched "Where am I?" I groaned, still half asleep.

"Good morning Haley, M-morning Hayley!" Dan sang.

I took off the thing that I was wrapped in and placed it carefully next to me on the sofa. I stood up rather dazed. "Did I really sleep on your sofa last night?"

"Yep" confirmed Phil. "Are you hungry?"

Hungry? I felt like my stomach had been emptied… "Are you cooking bacon?"

"Yeah. Do you like bacon?"

"Hell yes." I said, my stomach grumbling. I looked at my watch it was 11:30am. "God! You guys should have woken me up!"

"But you looked so cute and peaceful, didn't she Phil?" Dan teased. Phil blushed pink and handed me a bacon sandwich and a glass of orange juice.

"So are we still going to do some unpacking today?" Phil asked.

"If you guys are still up for it." I beamed.

After we had all finished our breakfast we went over to mine and started unpacking. It was really nice to have someone to help me and they constantly asked me things and talked about their own interests. It's funny. I have only known them for about a day but it feels like we have been friends forever. We all have a mutual love of Adventure Time and preference for Luigi over Mario. I can really see myself being good friends with these boys.

When we finished unboxing my stuff, they showed me some of their videos. I can honestly say I laughed more than I have in years. Dan is so funny and Phil is just so innocent. They eventually started to get hungry again and I didn't have any food so we ordered pizza, my treat for them helping me. By the end of the day we had made my apartment look really cool.

As they were about to leave Phil asked, "Hayley I know this is really short notice but would you like to come to a party on Friday night? It's at our friends Charlie and Alex's house."

"Charlieissocoollike and Nerimon?"

"Yes! You've heard of them?"

"Of course! Charlie is the biggest English vlogger!" I beamed.

"So you'll come?" Dan asked.

"Okay… yeah. I might make some new friends."

"We'll come over and get you at 7pm on Friday, okay?"

"Sure! But should I just dress casually?"

"Yeah we're YouTubers, we don't bother." Dan laughed.

They said bye and left.

I spent the next few days buying food and walking around, occasionally taking a couple of pictures. I recorded a new video for my YouTube about my new flat and I've gained about 50 new subscribers. I've looked into getting a partnership and decided that a good time to get one would be soon. I've also been looking into a few photography jobs but I haven't had much luck. I've spoken to my mum on the phone a couple of times and I haven't cried since the other night.

When Friday afternoon came around I started to feel self conscious. I was going to a party that would be full of people I didn't know. What if they didn't like me? I really didn't know what to wear. I settled for some skinny jeans, a blue camisole and a violet cardigan. I straightened my light brown hair and put some eyeliner on. I hoped I looked okay. I slipped on a pair of vans just as there was a knock at the door. I answered to Dan and Phil, both of whom looked really good and we got a taxi to Charlie and Alex's house. I was so nervous.

We walked up to the front door and were greeted by the ever awesome Alex Day. "Hey Dan, Phil! Who's this?" he said looking at me with a wide grin.

"This is our friend Hayley. Phil likes her," Dan smirked.

"No I don't!" shouted Phil.

"Haha! Come in you guys, and Hayley, don't be shy, just make yourself at home!" Alex Day has this way about him. He can make me smile no matter what. I've always loved his videos and he's just as cool in real life.

I walked into the crowded house and felt quite overwhelmed. I think Phil could tell that I was nervous.

"Do you want to go and get a drink Hayley?


	4. Chapter 4

Phil poured us both a glass of Pepsi. Dan came through and grabbed a bottle of beer from the table where many bottles of soft drinks and alcohol were placed.

"Hey, Alex said that Chris and Peej are in the living room. Do you want to go and say hi?" Dan asked.

"Of course I do! They'll really like Hayley as well." said Phil happily.

We made our way to the living room where people were sat around chatting. Dan and Phil lead me over to two men sitting on the sofa. "You guys!" Phil excitedly shouted.

"Hi!" said the one on the right. He was really attractive. The one on the left was really cute too; his eyes were green and dazzling. Dan introduced me to Chris and PJ who are know as Crabstickz and KickthePJ on YouTube. I found them really easy to get on with. I talked about The Legend of Zelda with PJ and Chris made some really funny jokes. After a while, Phil decided to introduce me to more people. I had a rather awkward but nice chat with Charlie, and met more of Phil's friends, Jack Howard and Dean Dobbs. I also met Carrie Fletcher who I recognised from Alex's videos. She was really sweet; I really want to be good friends with her. Meanwhile Dan was drinking, perhaps a bit too much. While me and Phil decided to keep to one bottle of beer each.

"It will be really hard for us to get home if we're all drunk, so I guess you and me will be dragging Dan into the taxi tonight." Phil had said.

At around half ten, I started to get a bit tired so Phil took me into the back garden for some air. It was a beautiful night. We sat on chairs and looked up at the stars, all glistening brightly. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Huh?" Phil said, slightly puzzled.

"The stars," I pointed at the sky. "To think that burning balls of gas could be so pretty… What are they even for? They just stay there looking pretty…"

"Maybe they're there for nights like this. When your world just pauses for a minuet and you feel good. For a while, bad things don't matter. You're lost in the moment, gazing into the sky." Phil suggested. We were both silent for a bit. "I know we only met a few days ago, but I'm glad we did." Phil finally said.

"Me too…" I agreed. I looked him in the eyes and he gave me the most adorable smile I had ever seen.

"Are you two having a moment here? I've come to disrupt it." PJ said walking over to us and sitting down in the empty seat next to me. I averted my eyes from Phil's nervously.

"Where's Dan?" questioned Phil.

"He and Chris are dancing because they're really drunk…"PJ replied.

We just chilled and talked and occasionally sang along with the music blasting from inside the house. I must say, it was a few hours well spent.

Someone came staggering out of the house's back doors. "Hi Dan!" Phil said. Dan waved and then fell over.

"Dan!" I shouted, concerned.

Phil sighed. "God Dan, we can't take you anywhere… I guess we'd better get going." He said to me getting out his phone to call a taxi. Me and PJ Helped Dan up and sat him down on one of the chairs. Dan looked so funny, all dazed and surprised. We said our goodbyes to PJ and everyone and I thanked Charlie for the wonderful party.

"No problem! It was really nice to meet you!" He grinned.

"You too!" I said back. I had made a lot of new friends today and had acquired many different phone numbers.

Me and Phil helped Dan in and out of the taxi and into the lift at the apartment block. Phil said goodnight to me at my door, supporting a now unconscious Dan.

"Thanks for asking me to come along." I said." Goodnight"

I went inside and went into my room and fell asleep thinking of how amazing the evening had been.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been two months since I moved into the apartment and it's only a couple of days until Christmas. Carrie and I went shopping today. We have become really close over the time that I've lived here and I can honestly say that she is one of the loveliest and genuine people I have ever met.

We walked around London, buying gifts for all of our friends and family and I had so much fun! We went into all of the toy shops and novelty stores, and I'm pretty sure that we spent more time just messing around than actually buying things. I had to be careful how I used my money anyway. I have gotten a YouTube partnership now but I don't make a lot of money from it. On the plus side I have over 1000 subscribers now. My mum sends me money too, to make sure that I'm well fed and happy. I think it's mainly to reassure herself that I'm okay.

Carrie helped me deliver my presents to all of our friends that live in London. We both got presents off them too and it was really nice to be able to see them all once more before New Years. I was going to go home on Christmas Eve.

When we were suitably exhausted, me and Carrie exchanged gifts at the tube station and hugged.

"Merry Christmas!" She shouted at me as I got onto the tube.

"You too!" I called back.

When I got home I went over to Dan and Phil's, as I usually do.

"Hey Hayley," Dan said opening the door. The apartment was decorated with fairy lights and a small Christmas tree. I went and sat on the sofa and a Delia Smith cookery show was on.

"Oh Dan…" I giggled.

"What?! Delia Smith is awesome!" He defended.

"Hi guys," said Phil walking through the door with shopping bags in his hands. "It has started snowing!"

"Really!?" I gasped rushing to the window. Little white snowflakes fell slowly past. "Whoa…"

"Are you still going to take the train to Manchester with me tomorrow?" Phil asked. We were both visiting our family for Christmas. Dan was taking an earlier train to us.

"Yes." I nodded. "At least neither of us will be bored on this train journey."

"Yeah! I'll be stuck on my own! Whatever peasants, I have to go and pack." said Dan strolling out of the room.

"I can't believe that it'll actually be Christmas Eve tomorrow" I yawned, still tired from my shopping trip.

"I know!" said Phil flopping down beside me on the sofa. "It doesn't seem that long ago since you moved in!"

We talked about the events that had happened in the past two months. Then I fell asleep on the sofa. Again.

I woke up in the morning once again covered by the thing that I had now identified as one of Phil's hoodies. I stood up and walked to the window. Oh my God. It had snowed really heavily. There was a thick layer of white on the ground and it looked beautiful. I remembered that I had to get my suitcase and Dan and Phil's presents from my apartment. When I got back Dan was standing in his coat with a backpack on and handed me my present. I handed him his and wished him a merry Christmas. Me and Phil both hugged him and said goodbye. Then it was just me and Phil. We spent the morning playing Super Smash Bros Brawl and talking about different game characters. We then went to the train station.

When we arrived, the station was almost empty which was kind of weird, it being Christmas Eve. But then we looked at the train departures screen and to my horror it said:

**_MANCHESTER - 3:30 - CANCELLED_**


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter will be told from Phil's perspective_

Chapter 6

We enquired about the possibility of taking another train but there was no luck. Apparently, the last train they let leave was Dan's. Hayley looked as if she was about to cry. I told her that we should probably call our families to tell them. I rang mine and she rang hers but when she hung up tears started running down her face. I hate it when she cries. I like seeing her happy but she can get really upset and anxious at times. I felt like I really had to cheer her up now. She couldn't just be sad on Christmas Eve.

I took her into town and we went to Starbucks. She was rather quiet, staring down into her hot chocolate while I sipped mine nervously. I didn't know what to say. I usually know what to do to make people smile but I was a bit speechless. I didn't know how to lighten the mood. A Muse song came on, _Undisclosed Desires_. I knew all of the words to it so I started singing along. Hayley smiled slightly at me from across the table. I felt embarrassed then so I stopped singing.

"Don't stop! That's my Favourite song from _The Resistance_!_" _She giggled.

I knew how to make her happy again… "I'll only sing it if you sing it with me…"

She smiled a brilliant smile… "Okay then!"

We both started singing loudly. We got some odd looks but I really didn't care. Seeing her smile like that had just made everything awesome.

After we had finished our drinks we wondered what we should do next.

"Let's just have fun! Let's wonder around… LET'S GO AND SEE SANTA!" She yelled.

"Haha, sure!" I laughed getting up. "I think he's in the Debenhams department store at the moment. He should really be supervising the Elves or sleeping or something. After all He has a really long night ahead of him."

"Pahaha you make a good point!" Hayley said putting her hat on. It looked like a lion head. I like lions.

When we found Santa, we got a picture taken with him and bought two copies of it from the 'elf' at the photo desk. "You and your girlfriend make a really good couple," she smiled at me.

"Oh, we're not together!" I objected.

"You should be… and you seem to think so too, the way you're blushing" she winked at me. I was glad that Hayley had gone to look at perfume by this point. I paid and went to find her.

Next we went to Selfridges, because they have an amazing food court. We bought a lot of American 'candy'.

"I've just had a thought," said Hayley as we were looking around, "what are we going to do about Christmas lunch tomorrow?"

"Guess we'll just have to buy some food and have our own type of Christmas Dinner. We should go to Marks and Spencer's, that's a posh enough food shop right?"

"Yeah! We could buy some sushi and some crisps and some cocktail ingredients and we could just have an awesome day!" She agreed. So that's what we did.

We got back, and put the food in the fridge. Since we were going to be staying here over more of Christmas that we had realised, we decorated it a bit more. It looked really Christmassy and festive. So much so that we had to do a festivities dance. We ordered Chinese food and ate it while watching some old Christmas specials on TV.

"Hey Phil, Would it be okay if I slept over tonight?" She asked looking a bit nervous.

"Of course!" I replied. "Just bring your duvet and pillows over and you can sleep on the sofa!"

"Thanks Phil!" she said, rising to get her stuff. She came back and put them on the floor. "I didn't really feel like waking up in an empty apartment. I need someone else to yell that it's Christmas to now that I don't live with my parents." She grinned.

When the time got to 11:30, I said "Well we'd better get to sleep now or Father Christmas won't come!" I helped Hayley Make her bed and than she hugged me. She hadn't hugged me before.

"Goodnight Phil." she blushed, "Thank you for making me happy today."

"Goodnight…" I replied in a state of shock as I walked to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

_This Chapter will be told from Phil's perspective_

Chapter 7

I woke up at 8:23am.

"Phil! Wake up! It's Christmas!" I heard Hayley call.

I jumped out of bed and put on a t-shirt with my pyjama bottoms. I walked into the living room where Hayley was sat at the breakfast bar eating Lion Cereal. The radio was on and playing Christmas songs. I poured my own bowl of cereal and ate with her. She ate really quickly and I could tell she was excited. This was the first time I had seen her in sweatpants as well. She bounced out of the apartment then came back with a bag full of what I assumed were presents. Mine where under the tree.

"Are you done yet Phil?" she asked biting her lip in anticipation.

"Nearly"

When I was finished she rushed over and started to unwrap her presents. I opened mine too and I got some really cool stuff. No doubt I'd have some from my subscribers in a few days. I had saved Hayley's for last. I opened it carefully and pulled out a small lion and two pairs of socks. One pair had monkeys on them and the other had bananas.

"I bought you the lion to add to your collection and I got you two pairs of socks so you could wear them odd but in a way they'd still match she smiled. She then began opening the gift I'd got her. I had bought her My Neighbour Totoro and Howl's MovingCastle on DVD because I found out a couple of weeks ago that she'd never seen either of them.

"Can we watch them now?" She asked excitedly, "I've finished opening my presents!" She was just like a little kid today. We curled up on the sofa and spent 3 and a half hours watching amazing films in our pyjamas. When they had both finished she said, "They were beautiful."

"I know" I smiled, "I knew you'd like them."

"I'm going to get dressed now. I didn't realise it had gotten to this time!" she said looking at her phone. I got dressed too while she was gone.

We spent the rest of the afternoon eating the banquet we had prepared and looking at videos on YouTube.

At around 5:00ish, Hayley said, "Can we go out for a walk?"

I wasn't really sure I wanted to brave the cold but I decided to wrap up warm and stick it out. "Okay…" It was rather odd for Hayley to want to go outside in cold weather, maybe I was boring her.

It was quite nice walking around London on Christmas day. Everything was quiet.

"So why did you want to go out on a walk anyway?" I said, digging my hands into my pockets.

Her happy face fell a bit, "I used to go on walks with my sister at this time on Christmas Day."

"Do you miss her?" I asked.

"You could say that." She sighed, looking down.

"So when was the last time you did this?" I was quite interested as to why she looked so sad.

"Two years ago. She died the summer before last Christmas…" she was starting to cry.

Oh. "I'm so sorry…" I felt horrible.

"It's okay Phil, I'm fine." she sobbed.

"Look Hayley you're obviously not. Just cry. I won't judge you." I said pulling her towards me and hugging her tightly. I half expected her to back away but she didn't. We just stood there, in the middle of the street hugging.

"She was only 12!" She cried into my chest, "She got hit by a car! Everyday I think to myself, why couldn't it have been me? I'm the one who sat at home all day on my laptop while she went out with her friends! I'm the one who was always sad while she always smiled! I didn't have ambitions and she had a whole life to live! Why wasn't it me!? I wanted to die so badly..."

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered again into her hair. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Or I was too scared to say what I wanted to say. "But you should never question why you're still living. I don't want you to ever wish that you could die"

She pulled away from me and took my hand. "I don't any more. I understand now that life is cruel. But sometimes it gives you people like you, Phil. People who can make someone happy with one sentence or a smile or just your sheer adorableness. Life is worth living because of people like you." She said. Then we went home.


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter will be told from Hayley's perspective_

Chapter 8

"Phil do you think I could show you something?" I asked. I was really nervous about this but since I had told him about my sister I thought I might as well show him this too.

"Okay…" he said, looking confused.

I rolled up the sleeve of my hoodie to reveal the scars on my arm.

"When… when did this happen?" He gasped.

"Well the last time I cut was in July… The scars didn't really heal very well."

"Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" he frowned sadly.

"I was sad…"

"Wouldn't that just make you less happy?"

"I don't know. But I'd never do it again. I enjoy living now."

"You promise you'll never do it again?" he asked.

"I would never do it again." I repeated.

He hugged me tightly, like he had when we were outside.

"Phil could I sleep in your room tonight? Like just on the floor? I… I just don't want to be alone."

He nodded.

I woke up, still on the sofa with my head on Phil's chest with the Lion King title screen playing on the TV. We had obviously fallen asleep watching it or I had fallen asleep and just prevented Phil from getting up. I stood up and stretched.

"Good morning" Phil said groggily.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Only about 10 minutes." He stood up. "Happy boxing day!" he grinned. "By the way, Dan said he'd be coming home today."

"Great" I grinned. "By the way I don't mind if you tell Dan about everything. I feel like I trust you both a lot now." I said.

Phil just smiled but he looked rather sad.


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter will be told from Dan's perspective._

Chapter 9

"Hi Phil." I said walking into Phil's room. "Hayley not here?" Phil hasn't really been the same since Hayley told him about her sister. I suppose it was only a few days ago. He told me about it when I came back from visiting my family.

"She's gone to see Carrie," he said with almost no expression.

"Look Phil, what's wrong?"

"I don't even know!" He said burying his face into his pillow. I hate seeing my best friend like this.

"Is this about Hayley?" I questioned.

"No…" He said quietly.

"God Phil! When are you going to accept the fact that you are in love with her!?" I yelled.

"But I'm not!" he protested.

"Of course you are! Stop being an idiot! It's obvious that you like her and she likes you too! Really Phil why deny it any longer. This is why you've been so quiet isn't it? Because you're in conflict with yourself about whether you like her or not!"

"I don't know!" He shouted. Phil never shouts.

"I… I think you should tell her." I said sitting down beside him on his bed.

"But she doesn't like me in that way…" He mumbled into his pillow.

"Phil, believe me, I've seen the way she looks at you and it's the look of love. Seriously, you can almost hear her ovaries exploding." I laughed.

This made Phil giggle. "You really think it's worth a shot?"

"I've never seen you this wound up over a girl Phil. And Hayley's the perfect match for you. You're both freaking adorable for one!" I laughed punching Phil's arm.

"How could I do it though?" he frowned.

"Just ask her out. It can't be that hard right?"

The door of the apartment clicked.

"Phil! Dan! I'm here! Carrie said hi!"

Phil looked at me anxiously. "Just do it Phil," I sighed and he slowly walked out of the room. I quietly pressed my ear up against the door when he had left.

"Rawr" I heard Phil say.

"Meow!" I heard Hayley reply.

"Hayley… I like your bag. Did you get it while you were out with Carrie?"

"What the bloody hell does he think he's doing?" I said to myself.

"Yep! I also bought some more lion cereal because I realised that you'd run out," Hayley said.

"Thank you that's really nice!" He said sweetly. "Adventure time is on in a couple of seconds!"

I facepalmed. "What in the actual name of Delia fucking Smith are you doing Phil!" I shouted. Oops.

"Dan?" Hayley opened the door, sending me flying backwards.

"Shit. Sorry Dan… why were you there anyway?" She stared me down.

… Fuck me… "Well you see… PHILHASAREALLYBIGCRUSHONYOU!"

"DAN!" Phil shouted coming in and throwing a Totoro at me.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" I said over and over, making my voice go hoarse. Phil sunk to the floor.

Everything was silent. Then Hayley burst out laughing. Me and Phil looked at each other in shock as Hayley fell onto Phil's bed.

"What are you laughing for Hayley…?" I finally said.

"Because you two…" She jumped onto me and Phil who were sat up against each other on the floor and hugged us. "Thank you Dan. I have a huge crush on Phil as it happens," she said. "I really do like you Phil. I just haven't had the courage to tell you."

"I was going to tell you today but I got nervous," he blushed.

"I told you Phil! I knew she liked you!"

"I think I'm going to go home and sleep now." Hayley said, still slightly laughing. "I'll see you both tomorrow. Goodnight."

"What the hell just happened?" Phil said when she had gone.

"I really don't know but get in there Phil!" I laughed. Phil pushed me over. "Ow! What are you going to do about her now?"

"I really don't know…" he trailed off


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter will be told from Hayley's perspective_

Chapter 10

I hadn't heard from Phil or Dan in a few days. I hoped Phil didn't feel awkward about everything now. I really liked him and I didn't want to lose him.

Then there was a knock at the door. I rushed over, hoping it was him.

"Hello Hayley!"

"Oh. Hi Dan,"

"Nice to see you too," he joked.

"I'm sorry. Is there something wrong with you or Phil? We haven't talked in days." I said, concerned.

"Hayley… It's because you haven't come over! Phil thought you might be angry for some reason unknown to me and he's been to nervous to come and see you!" Dan said shaking his head.

"Oh… that makes a bit of sense… So why did you come over?"

"To say hi and to invite you to go to the zoo with me, Phil, Chris and PJ. How about it?" Dan asked.

"Sounds great!" I grinned. "Do you mind if I come over to your apartment now?"

"Of course you can. Phil really wants to see you and to be honest, I've missed you too," he said ruffling my hair. God, he's so much taller that me.

We went next door and Dan jumped onto the sofa. "Phil's in his room."

I knocked on Phil's door. "Come in," he said quietly. "Hayley! Oh I thought you were Dan! Hi!" He said as I walked in. I went and sat beside him on the floor. He was on Tumblr on his laptop.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a few days…" I said staring at a gif of a cat. "Dan said you thought I might be angry at you…Why?"

"…I didn't know if you really meant that you liked me in the way that I liked you or not. I was too scared to ask." He said, blushing.

"Awh, Phil… I really do like you. You're the most adorable human being on earth… how could I not like you?" I giggled, also blushing.

"Well that's good," he said, closing his laptop. "Did Dan ask you to come to the zoo with us tomorrow?"

"Yes! I love the zoo!" I smiled.

"Would you like to go out for lunch… now?" he said, his beautiful eyes glowing.

"Okay!" I nodded.

"Dan we're going out! We'll see you in an hour or something!" Phil yelled as we walked out of the apartment.

"So what type of food are we getting?" I said.

"What would you like?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Please can we just get something from Subway? I like Subway."

"Sounds like a plan!" He grinned. I took his hand. He looked down at me and tilted his head to the side. I smiled at him and his eyes lit up. His eyes really are gorgeous.

We walked to the nearest subway holding hands. Finally. He didn't know how long I had been waiting for this. We bought some lollies from a shop and went and sat on a bench by the River Thames. "Wow…" The river was iced over and it was snowing lightly. Everything (including Phil) was just beautiful. " I'm glad Dan told me."

"Hm?" Phil hummed "Told you what?"

"How you felt about me. God knows I wouldn't have the courage to tell you without some encouragement" I said biting down on my lollypop.

"I was angry with him at the time," Phil laughed, "but I'm glad too." He squeezed my hand and my heart flipped over.

"I think I love you…" I whispered to myself.

"What? Did you say something?" Phil asked, his lolly stick sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"Oh sorry! Just talking to myself. I'm so strange." I frowned.

"Hey," he said cupping my cheek, "It's a good thing to be strange. Normalness leads to sadness," we stared at each other for a moment and then he took his lolly out of his mouth and kissed me softly on my lips.

_Oh shit! _I thought to myself. _What do I do? I've never been kissed like this before! Okay, okay, close your eyes, calm down. Just let it happen. _Good idea brain.

It was so much more enjoyable when I cleared my mind and just thought of what was happening then. So many feelings rushed over me. It was amazing. His lips were soft and his skin was smooth and I didn't want to pull away. When we did pull away he just looked at me. My face must have looked really amazed because he smirked at me. I smirked back at him.

"Rawr!" I giggled, pouncing on him to hug him. He hugged me back, laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter will be told from Hayley's perspective._

Chapter 11

Me, Phil and Dan met Chris and PJ at the zoo.

"Hey guys!" Chris grinned. He stared at mine and Phil's intertwined fingers, "So are you two a couple now?"

I looked up at Phil, hoping my face had a look of agreement on it. "I guess we are," Phil beamed.

PJ put his hand on Phil's shoulder, "A wise choice my friend!"

Dan smirked at Phil, "Yes we're all very proud of Philip."

"Say Hayley, has Phil given you a valentine's stone yet?" Chris teased. I knew about 'valentine's stones' as I had watched the video where Phil mentioned them. I started laughing.

"Guys stop! It's not funny!" Phil whined. I squeezed his hand to comfort him and he smiled.

"So where to first?" I asked enthusiastically.

"THE LLAMAS!" Dan shouted and walked quickly in the direction of the llama enclosure. We all followed him, strolling along, chatting.

Going to the zoo with the 'Fantastic Foursome' was awesome! PJ was making a video so we all just stayed around some of the animals for a long time. Me and Phil spent ages looking at the lions. They really are gorgeous and majestic creatures. By the time we had finished looking around Phil had bought three new lions, two for his collection and one for me. It was really sweet of him to buy me a lion plush.

When we got home me and Phil stood out on the balcony while Dan played Skyrim.

Phil took hold of both of my hands and looked down at me, "I really like being with you, Hayley. It's like hanging around with a best friend but I love you in a different way."

"Y-you love me?!" I gasped, probably blushing.

"Of course I do." He said, stroking my cheek, also blushing.

I swung my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this and left the amazing reviews. I'm so sad that this story has come to an end ;_; I may or may not be thinking about writing stories about the rest of The Fantastic Foursome that would be in cannon with this one, so they'd include Hayley and Phil's relationship but focus on one of the other members. If I do whose story would you like next? Thank you so much for reading! :3**

****Edit****

**I've uploaded the second story now. It's called Silly Games and it's about Chris. It will be in the same style as this one but won't be as cute. If you enjoyed this maybe have a read of silly Games and tell me what you think?**


End file.
